dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Peta Murgatroyd
| died= | hometown= Auckland, New Zealand | partner= 13: Metta World Peace (12th) 14: Donald Driver (1st) All-Stars: Gilles Marini (6th) 16: Sean Lowe (6th) 17: Brant Daugherty (7th) 18: James Maslow (4th) 19: Tommy Chong (5th) 20: Michael Sam (9th) 22: Nyle DiMarco (TBA) }} Peta Jane Murgatroyd is a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Peta was born in Auckland, New Zealand and raised in Perth, Western Australia. She studied classical ballet from the age of four and trained for 12 years under former principal dancer of the Kirov Ballet, Madame Lubov Nikonorenko. In 2004, Peta was chosen to be a cast member of Burn the Floor, where she toured the world for six years. Burn the Floor then landed on Broadway in August 2009, where Peta was the lead female dancer. Peta joined Dancing with the Stars in season 13, where she was eliminated in the first round, but she returned with a vengeance as she and Donald Driver won the Mirrorball trophy in season 14. Dancing with the Stars 13 Peta was partnered with Metta World Peace. Placed 12th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 14 Peta was partnered with Donald Driver. Placed 1st. Scores Dancing with the Stars 15 Peta was partnered with Gilles Marini. Placed 6th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 16 Peta was partnered with Sean Lowe. Placed 6th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 17 Peta was partnered with Brant Daugherty. Placed 7th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 18 Peta was partnered with James Maslow. Placed 4th. Scores 1The guest judges were Robin Roberts (Week 3), Julianne Hough (Week 4), Donny Osmond (Week 5), Redfoo (Week 6), Ricky Martin (Week 7), Abby Lee Miller (Week 8) and Kenny Ortega (Week 9). 2For this week only, as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" week, Maslow performed with Cheryl Burke instead of Murgatroyd. Murgatroyd danced with Charlie White. Dancing with the Stars 19 Peta was partnered with Tommy Chong. Placed 5th. Scores 1Week 3 score given by guest judge Kevin Hart in place of Goodman. 2The American public scored the dance in place of Goodman with the averaged score being counted alongside the three other judges. 3This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Chong performed with Emma Slater instead of Murgatroyd. Murgatroyd performed with Jonathan Bennett. 4Score given by guest judge Jessie J in place of Goodman. 5Score given by guest judge Pitbull in place of Goodman. Dancing with the Stars 20 Peta was partnered with Michael Sam. Placed 9th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 21 Peta was announced as a pro for the season and was going to be partnered with Andy Grammer, but withdrew prior to the season due to an ankle injury that required surgery. She had torn four ligaments and had a floating piece of bone in her ankle. Grammer's new partner was Allison Holker. Peta returned during the semi-finals as the professional that Nick Carter and Sharna Burgess selected for the trio round, where they danced a salsa and received a perfect score. Dancing with the Stars 22 Peta was partnered with Nyle DiMarco. Placed TBA. Scores Trivia *Peta has previously dated fellow Dancing with the Stars professionals Damian Whitewood and Maksim Chmerkovskiy. **As of 2015 she is back with Maks. **They got engaged on December 5, 2015, when Maks proposed onstage for a performance of Sway: A Dance Trilogy in Miami, Florida. *Peta is the second professional to win after finishing last the prior season after Kym Johnson. *She is close friends with fellow professional dancer Sharna Burgess. Gallery Metta_&_Peta_S13.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_S13.jpg P.jpg M.jpg Donald_&_Peta_S14.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_S14.jpg Peta.jpg Donald-Peta-trophy.jpg Donald-Peta-Win.jpg Donald.jpg Gilles_&_Peta_S15.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_S15.jpg Foxtrot-gilles-peta.jpg Sean_&_Peta_S16.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_S16.jpg Brant_&_Peta_S17.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_S17.jpg Brant-Daugherty-Peta-Murgatroyd-Cha-Cha-Cha-DWTS-Season-17-Premiere.jpg Dancing-Stars-Season-17-Brant-Peta.png James_&_Peta_S18.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_S18.jpg James and Peta Disney Week S18.jpg Tommy_&_Peta_S19.jpg Tommy-Peta-Promo19-1.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_19.jpg Peta_Michael.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_20.jpg Peta_Maks_Engaged.jpeg Nyle-Peta-Promo22.jpeg Nyle and Peta S22 1.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_22.jpeg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 1 Cha Cha 1.jpeg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 1 Cha Cha 3.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 1 Cha Cha 4.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 1 Cha Cha 5.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 1 Cha Cha 2.jpeg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 2 Rumba.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 3 Tango.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 4 Samba.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 4 Samba 1.jpg Category:Females Category:Professionals